


Drabble: Go Fuck Yourself

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane, Words used to describe Octane's parts are: cunt/pussy/clit, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Octane fucking himself on a dildo while reader watches him. He's dirty talking, running his mouth, trying to rile you up.





	Drabble: Go Fuck Yourself

“Ugh-” A groan, raw and primal rips through him. His forehead is drenched in sweat, a mix of black and green hair plastered to his skin. He looked beautiful, clothes long since removed, glints of his piercings all over his tanned skin. His skin was glowing from sweat, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him.

You sat obediently where he told you to. Sitting on the chair a little bit away from him on the bed. He’s propped up by a few pillows on his back, thigh stubs spread wide open, legs long since discarded for comfort of home. 

Your face is flushed, the wet noises of his cunt squeezing around the thick dildo inside of him being mouth watering. You wished you could kiss his fat clit that peeked from naked, shaved, plump lower lips. Wished you could lick up the leaking mess around the toy. It drove you crazy the way he stared at you, eyes half lidded, biting his lower lip to stifle a grin.

“Ah- oh I wish this was you. W-wish you’d fuck me into the bed,” It doesn’t help he’s got a mouth on him like this. Whining your name as his hips come up. 

His other hand raising two fingers to suckle on lewdly, obscenely making wetter noises with his mouth and moaning around the digits before dragging them down to his stuffed cunt to rub at his clit. The clit you’d been eyeing so hungrily, wanting to put your mouth on him, suck him dry until he cried for you.

“I can see you l-looking- ah- so hungrily, baby. Fuck, almost tempting to let you…Let you…” He trails off when he seems to get closer, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back with a whine. You swallow thickly, heat pooling in your lower belly as you watch his hand move faster on his clit. Using his middle and index finger to jerk himself off.

His other hand is busy pumping the large toy inside of him. Thick and spreading him open obscenely. You know he’s close by the way his hips stutter upwards and he’s getting low into soft whines, building it up. You can’t help yourself, whining and squirming in your seat. “Come on, baby, come on, cum for me, please? Please please please-” You beg him from afar, whines low in your own throat and rutting against nothing.

That gets him. Crying out as clear liquid drools around the toy, the wet squelching getting louder as it gets soaked from his own juices. Creating a little pool under his ass until it turns into a wet patch on the green sheets as he helplessly ruts into his own palm.

Your whine reminds him you’re here and he quickly beckons you over.

You’ve never scurried so fast in your life to clean up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my junk? Wanna see my junk? Well- not my actual. Junk junk. Bc tumblr rules and all that- anyway: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
